


Afternoon in the Park

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: One Direction: 300 Erotic Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, considering its illegal, gave you a cake but thats not what you ate, just read it, niall made a picnic, not recommended for people of all ages, okay i'm done, they do dirty stuff in a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall takes Harry to their favorite park for lunch, but they don't really get to the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm so excited to be doing this with Richy! I've never done a collab series before so it'll be too much fun :D
> 
> enjoy guys!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"We only have a little bit. I've got a meeting with a writer in an hour, and then lunch with the producer at two."

Niall pulled into the small parking lot next to their favorite park and turned off the car. "You work too hard. Your label with be there after we eat some," Niall looked to the back seat and pointed to the basket, "chicken salad sandwiches and fruit and," Niall furrowed his brow, trying to remember everything he'd made for today, "biscuits and wine."

"Wine?" Harry giggled. "Planning on getting me sloshed and sending me back to work?"

Niall leveled Harry with a look and smirked. "Maybe I'm planning on keeping you all day."

Harry's lips curled into a matching smile as he leaned over the console and kissed Niall's pink, waiting lips. "Devious," he murmured against his mouth.

"I have no idea what you could mean," Niall teased, and as Harry leaned forward for another kiss, Niall leaned back and said, "Eat my food. I worked hard to make this picnic good." He bopped a kiss on Harry's nose, opened his driver-side door, and grabbed the basket before leaving Harry to watch him walk away. If he walked with a bit more hip than he needed, so be it.

Harry followed quickly after, catching him halfway to their spot and wrapping an arm around his waist. He buried his face in Niall's hair, then kissing along the line of the vein that ran from his ear to his shoulder. "You didn't have to do all this, babe. I love spending lunch with you anyway."

Niall just hummed, leaning into Harry for a moment, before stopping at their spot, just under a big oak tree with leaning limbs and a forest of bright green leaves. Their initials were carved in the trunk, along with a handful of other lovers. It always provided shade for them to lay out and enjoy a nice day.

Under the basket lid was a blanket that Niall shook out and laid down next to the tree roots. Harry started pulling things out and setting the plastic wear and plates on the blanket. Niall sat down and looked up at Harry, watching his boyfriend move about, amazed by the way he just...was. When Harry sat down next to him, they went to work laying out all the food. Forks, napkins, cups went next. They laid it all out, smiling dopily at each other.

"This looks really good, babe," Harry complimented.

Niall split a sandwich in half and put one piece on Harry's plate and the other on his. They leaned back against the tree together, digging in. They both hummed at the food while Niall reached forward and picked up a grape. He turned and placed it against Harry's full, sinful lips. Harry dropped his jaw, letting the fruit slip inside, before closing his lips around Niall's finger for a second.

The smaller lad's eyes went dark watching Harry eat it. He grabbed another, popping it between Harry's lips. Then a strawberry, letting the juices drip from the corner of Harry's mouth. Niall leaned in and licked up the red trickle, then across Harry's bottom lip as he pulled the fruit away. Harry hummed lowly, flicking his tongue out to meet Niall's. Niall pushed their food aside and didn't waste a second before throwing an arm around his neck and pushing them both back on the blanket for a snog.

Harry squeaked in surprise, but looped his arms around Niall's waist, pulling him close and breathing in his scent. "Baby," Harry chuckled between kisses, "we're in public."

Niall lifted up on his elbows, hovering over Harry. "And? No one can see us over here." Harry rolled his eyes. "Can you really blame me? When you're under me, looking like that." Niall emphasized his point by tracing a finger down Harry's chest, between the opening of his shirt, to his butterfly tattoo. He slid his hand flat under Harry's shirt and thumbed across his nipple.

Harry inhaled sharply and laughed. "No, I guess not." He shifted and flipped them, and before Niall could blink, he was under Harry. "But I guess you can't blame me when you're under _me_ , looking like _that_."

Niall tucked his chin into his shoulder, trying to hide his smile, but Harry nuzzled under his chin and lined their mouths up to kiss him again. Their lips slid together, moved in sync, as things got heated. Niall lifted a leg up to wrap around Harry's waist, moaning when their semi's rubbed together. Harry pushed Niall's legs wider, lining them up properly, before rolling his hips down on the blond under him.

Niall gasped into the kiss, body arching up for more. Harry smiled against his lips at that, sliding a hand under Niall's hips and pulling them together. Harry's dick thickened under his jeans, pressing the rough material obscenely. Niall swiveled his hips, tilting his body into Harry's when they got that perfect rhythm.

The wind trickled through the leaves, creating the soundtrack of summer for their secret affair. The blond reached between them and flicked open Harry's jeans, pushing a small hand inside. Harry threw his head back, opening his neck for Niall to bite down on. "Ni, wait- I don't know-"

Niall sucked a little of the smooth skin there into his mouth and grunted as he pulled Harry out of his pants for better access. Harry fisted the blanket under them in one hand, and Niall's hair in the other, as his boyfriend jacked him off with a dry hand. The green-eyed lad pulled Niall's hand up to his mouth and spit in his palm, making Niall laugh softly, before bringing it back to his prick.

With the new glide, Niall doubled his efforts, pulling Harry off harder and faster. Harry pressed his face into Niall's shoulder, trying to bury his noises so they wouldn't be caught. Niall didn’t like that much at all. He lifted Harry's face off his shoulder and pulled Harry's jaw open with a gentle touch. The moans filtered out now, falling from his lips in a cadence of noises that had Niall twitching in his jeans.

"Look at you, Haz. Letting me get you off outside in the middle of the day." Harry groaned and tried to buryhis head again, but Niall held his chin tight. "Look at me," he demanded. Harry's eyes fluttered open, mouth still letting out gasping pants as Niall twisted his grip over his boyfriend’s wet head.

"Ni- Niall, fuck. I'm so close."

"You're gonna get me all dirty, Harry," Niall teased, making Harry groan and rock in his fist.

Harry held himself up with one arm while his other hand scrambled between them to Niall's jeans. His fingers fumbled until they got a hold of Niall's cock and pulled it out. Niall whined and rolled his hips into Harry's hand. Harry interlaced their fingers, both of them holding their cocks together, and pistoned his hips so they rubbed in delicious friction. Niall's other leg came up so they were both wrapped around Harry as his free arm came around to pull Harry down to kiss him.

They were pressed flush together, as close as they could be, while they got each other off in the middle of a park. Harry got more desperate, moving faster as precome slicked them both up. Niall's fingers clenched in Harry's shirt, holding tight while Harry pushed them closer to their finish. "Harry, make me come," Niall begged, lips against his ear.

Harry moaned Niall's name and moved his hand lightning fast as the heat of orgasm burned in his groin. "Yes, Niall. Fuck, fuck-" Harry cut himself off as he came between their bodies, splashing himself and Niall's shirt with cum. Niall got frantic, pushing off the blanket and against Harry's twitching length. "Come on, Niall," Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath. He dropped his own dick and focused on making Niall reach his peak. Niall's hand flew out, slapping against the trunk of the tree, looking for something to hold onto.

"So close, Haz. Don't stop." Niall bit down on his lip as Harry palmed over his tip. The blond squeezed his thighs on either side of Harry's body and shook as he released into his boyfriend's hand, moaning Harry's name into the soft, summer air.

"There you go, babe." Harry slowed his movements, guiding Niall through his release. When Niall whined and curled in on himself, Harry let him go and fell to his side, pushing the basket out of the way to cuddle his boy.

Niall's chest was heaving, still coming down from his high, while a smile spread across his face. "I can't believe we did that."

Harry kissed his shoulder as he grabbed a napkin from beside their plates and wiped himself up, handing Niall a napkin after. "I can't believe we haven't done it before."

Niall scoffed in mock offense and shoved at Harry while they both tucked themselves back into their jeans. The blond sat up on his hands, smiling down at where Harry was laying back with his arms under his head, torso laid out long and inviting. If he hadn't just come, he'd probably be on him in a heartbeat. But he did, so instead, he laid down next to his boyfriend and cushioned his head on Harry's chest.

Harry wrapped him up in his arms and grabbed a half a sandwich, bringing it to Niall's mouth. Niall took a giant bite and smiled up at the other boy. Harry just chuckled and kissed his full cheek before taking his own bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
